challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Fedora
Fedora is a contestant in Battle for BOTO for Death P.A.C.T. He was a recommended character who appeared in "BOTO's Next Star", "Go, Battle Monster!", and "A Treasured Welcome" as one of the 20 recommended characters voters could vote for to join Brawl of the Objects. However, he only got 8 votes and was blown away by to the Locker of Losers along with Bacon. In Brawl of the Objects Take Two, he placed 39th with 97 votes and did not join the game, but he was the highest ranking contestant to have less than 100 votes. He, along with the other eliminated contestants, were flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In "Welcome Back", he got 149 votes, placing him 25th, which was not enough votes to join OTOB. In BFB, Fedora finally joins the game, along with the other recommended contestants in the LOL. Personality Fedora is generally a happy person. He changes color depending on his mood. In A Treasured Welcome, he turns into a rain cloud when he is sad, turns into a thunderstorm when he is mad and is gray when happy or neutral. He seems to have a thick accent, tending to voice voiceless consonants in words, and vice versa (example: dog = tok). He's also a collector, as he enjoys to collect many things and even has a pile of stuff. Fedora seems to dislike contestants who boss him around. He also loves sleeping. He also seems to cherish his collected items quite a bit, as he was shown to be extremely upset at Hot Dog for accidentally breaking his window twice. Voiced By *Nicholas Trivia *Fedora is one of the few characters who are limbless, as well as one of the few characters who can fly. He is currently one of only 4 characters with both of these attributes to appear in multiple episodes. *When sad, Fedora becomes gray and rains. *Fedora's old asset is used frequently in BOTO for clouds, along with a couple others. *Fedora is the only contestant who begins with an F. *Fedora is one of two characters to kill Shamrock so far (the other being Four). **This makes Fedora the second recommended character to kill a contestant, the fist being Dollar. **However, this kill may be taken as Lightning did it, as it struck the pine tree, Fedora simply summoned it. *From the following information from BFB, Fedora seems to enjoy collecting things. **He has 37 favorite numbers. However, it is unknown what they are. **He also collects friends, as he mentions when Party Hat asks if he wants to be friends with her. **This is also proved by Fedora's collection of "junk" (including attempting to collect a jawbreaker in Lick Your Way to Freedom) and his list of things to "collect" (including Party Hat as of BFB 2). **In BFB 3, he says that his planet collection is complete. **In BFB 3, he says that he likes to collect dreams. *Fedora's speech is marked by switching the voiced and voiceless plosives, fricatives, and affricates, resulting in the following consonants being swapped with one another, which makes up his "thick accent": **t (as in two) and d (as in dog) **p (as in pull) and b (as in bull) **t͡ʃ (as in chair) and d͡ʒ (as in badge) **f (as in off) and v (as in voice) **k (as in cat) and g (as in bag) **s (as in some) and z (as in clouds) **ʃ (as in should) and /ʒ/ (as in pleasure) **θ (as in thin) and ð (as in that) *Fedora is the second contestant to have a distinct accent. *In Doorknob's definition of him in BOTO 6, Fedora is revealed to have serious mood swings. *According to a tweet by Satomi, Fedora was a female during the production of Getting Pinecone to Talk, but he was switched due to his voice being misleading. He switched genders with Sailboat. *It's likely that during the production of Getting Pinecone to Talk, he wasn't going to have a thick accent since he said "Hey, my window!" normally. *In BFB 3 Fedora was pleased after hearing Four talking about "a contestant going to sleep", which Bacon interjects, saying that "Sleeping is Four's codeword for elimination at eternal algebra class!". *Fedora is the first and only contestant to be fully made of gas. *Fedora is the only known character with a thick accent that makes him switches sounds in words. *Fedora loves sleeping because he gets to collect dreams. *Taking Boat's legal name into account, then Fedora is the first lowest voted contestant in BFB whose name doesn't start with a B. **Coincidentally, the next letter from A and B is C. *If Fedora dies and got recovered, he will lose his orange color. *He is one of two people to have a possible Goiky accent. Category:BOTO Characters